Wellbores are sometimes drilled into subterranean formations that contain hydrocarbons to allow for recovery of the hydrocarbons. Once the wellbore has been drilled, various completion operations may be performed to configure the well for producing the hydrocarbons. Various tools may be used during the completion operations to convey the completions assemblies and/or components into the wellbore, perform the completion operations, and then disengage from the assemblies and/or components before retrieving the tools to the surface of the wellbore. However in some instances, the disengagement mechanism may not operate as intended, which may require that the completion assembly be removed from the wellbore with the tool or that the tool be left in the wellbore with the completion assembly.